


The Hilarities Of Teaching At Hogwarts

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon - Movie, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus witnesses an epic battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hilarities Of Teaching At Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbossabethfan (on Livejournal)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=barbossabethfan+%28on+Livejournal%29).



> Movie 'verse silliness. Contains "spoilers" for Half-blood Prince. Mostly my idea of what Snape was thinking during the hospital scene with Hermione, Ron, and Lavendar.

Severus observes the scene avidly, eyes batting back and forth with the path of the insults.

“ _I_ happen to be his girlfriend!”

 _Point._

“Well, I happen to be his… _friend_.”

 _Circe’s left tit, that was dreadful._

“H’mionnnneeeeeee!” says Weasel, thoroughly ruining Severus’ enjoyment of this epic battle.

 _Oi!_ Severus yells mentally. _No third parties in the court! Bloody cheater._

“He senses my presence! Won-Won—”

Severus wants to snort, but that wouldn’t be very I’m-the-scary-bat-o’-th’-dungeons-like, would it?

“H’mnnnnnnneeee.”

Airhead runs away, officially forfeitting.

“Ah, the sting of young love,” Crackpot says, giving Severus a pointed look.

 _Well. That ruined it._


End file.
